Aptitude Test/Evan Alexander
Name: Evan Alexander Gender: Male Parents Faction: Candor Desired Faction: Dauntless or Pristine Least Desired Faction: Amity '' Current Age: ''16 Appearance: Personality: Evan has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Evan is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident. But despite this, Evan in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifice himself if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves. His conceited exterior hides a profound inner hatred and believes there is no way to change his attitude or his issue with trust and attachment, not liking the idea of opening up to people nor believing what most people say. History: Evan was born into Candor, with a mother, father and older sister. They were happy. When he was one, his mother accepted an offer to babysit the kid next door due to his father going on a business trip for a couple of days. The kid was Evan's age and was named Christian, and the days then turned to weeks, and when the father came back, it was only for a few days before taking off again, and Christian was practically an adoptive son. But Evan and him took off instantly, and became the best of friends and they grew up practically joined to the hip but they both struggled with being as honest as the other candors around them, especially their older sister, who said everything and anything that was on her mind. But they always enjoyed pranking anyone who came over to theirs. When Evan was five, his father was killed in a car accident, throwing his mother into depression, struggling to do anything, even cook for her kids. So it was forced onto the older sister, Cassandra, to become the mother. She cooked and cleaned up after the boys and always made sure her mother was okay. Eventually, after a year, their mother came to her senses and got back into shape somewhat. They had lived off Christian's father, realising how dire their situation was. '' ''When they went into high school, when Evan was fifteen, it was obvious that he wasn't Candor, he got into fights regularly with other bullies, mostly dauntless when they were pushing around some abnegation. He quickly got a reputation for protecting the bullied and some tried to befriend him but they quickly pushed away with Evan's blunt tongue and insulting attitude. And it continued, till the tests, he came home with multiple bruises on his body much to the chagrain of everyone else in his family. '' Weapons: ''He uses a sword in his right hand and a gun in the left. Comments I guess this is finished, if it isn't so correct me. It is ready for the AP Test RP. Have you mad Evan's WB yet? If so, then just reply on the following: Test }} Category:TimeLord15 Category:Alex Pettyfer